Internal Flow
|kanji=内流 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Nairyū |literal english=Internal Flow |english tv=Internal Flow |related jutsu=Eight Gates, Elemental Gates |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Taijutsu, Chakra Flow |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |debut manga=2 |debut anime=1 |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Internal Flow (内流, Nairyū) is a signature component of Sannoto's fighting style, Fist of the Sage, which employs several teachings of Dantianism, an advances form of chakra control which helps someone master their chakra perfectly. Thus, for one to use this technique they would need to have trained and mastered complete control of their chakra and tenketsu. Specifically, the user would need to possess extraordinary control of their eight main tenketsu, granting them access to extraordinary abilities, either releasing large surges of energy from each of these tenketsu to enhance one's body or to use these tenketsu as doors, allowing the user to control the speed, shape, amounts and location of their chakra upon release. For most shinobi, channeling their energy through even one of the main tenketsu is simply impossible, though some contain the ability to open these gates and allow their energy to surge, though that is absolutely opposite of what happens here. By channeling energy through these tenketsu, Sannoto gains access to all pathways and tenketsu in his body, allowing for amazing speed in which he can release the energy and absolute control on the amount and shape of the energy upon being released. While most Dojutsu users can see this process, they don’t even consider attempting to do it simply because of the sheer training and complicated process that is needed to do this, as the user must close their gate immediately after allowing the energy to surge through them to avoid being injured by their own energy. When channeling large amounts of energy, Sannoto will typically spread his energy through multiple gates in shorts amounts to avoid keeping one single gate open for a long period of time. While this task has already proven to being difficult, this is even more dangerous, posing an immediate threat to the user and possesses the capability to kill them if this is used incorrectly. The first threat deals with timing, as keeping one gate open for extended periods of time is extremely dangerous, because it allows large amounts of energy to surge uncontrollably throughout one's body which can injure their chakra pathway system and internal muscles/organs. The second threat deals with the route; most people only being capable of using on tenketsu solely because energy generated through these main tenketsu can damage certain parts of the . Thus to overcome both of these weaknesses, Sannoto uses his mastery of the internal energy and knowledge of the human body to direct the chakra through safe passageways that are capable of withstanding this energy and by closing these gates immediately after opening them and by spreading his energy across to other gates to release energy faster. This technique possess two aspects, two different methods which allow for two different results. The most common and familiar use is by opening these tenketsu, fully releasing their restrictors, so that their energy can freely flow through their body and supply their muscles and cells with large amounts of chakra to increase their physical attributes greatly. The second use, which is the most unique and hidden, is when the user generates and directs the flow of their chakra into these tenketsu, so that he can release his energy in an shape, in any amount and at any speed through any location in his body. Trivia *This technique is an adapted form of Chakras of Hinduism and Buddhism. However, because there are actually eight nature transformations in naruto, this technique uses eight meridians as opposed to a mere seven.